Executive Committee : Instinct versus Control
by ajj7sunhawk
Summary: KuboxToki. Sorta an introspective. Recently discovered the WA/EC world and love it. This is bit darker EC based fic. I own well.... nuts, and a strange imagination. Enjoy and review. Rating Is now M. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Recently discovered WA-EC Universe. This is EC, well kindda. anyway read and review please.

enjoy--

Kubota was all about control. Growing up in a house where his both his 'parents' ignored his existence - he had grown up fast, he had grown up hard, he had grown up cold. Living alone before he was even out of high school, he had been fiercely independent. He had joined the Arasio Executive Committee in his first year, but he had never really cared. Being in the EC gave him the chance to smoke, to fight and to keep aloof from the rest of the school He watched life go by never really getting involved.

Then in the second year, he had burst into the school. Bright, burning, bold Tokito had burst into the school. There was nothing further from control then the boy. He was more cut off from family then Kuboto, he was an orphan, living with an uncle who had not given a damn about the boy. And yet the boy cared. He was all energy and instinct. He acted without thought or fear. He stood for 'justice', and let nothing stand in his way. He seemed all ego and bravado, but Kuboto maybe because he was so different saw past the show.

The boy praised himself, because no one else praised him. The boy pumped up his ego because the world around seemed determined to crush him. The boy worked so hard to laugh, and Kuboto knew that it was because if he did not laugh the boy would have drowned in his own tears.

A new addition to the school, a rare creature indeed. Immediately the vultures had begun to circle, and Kuboto suddenly found that he cared, he wanted the boy in his school, in his class, in his life. He wanted to hear the boy's laughter. So he had stood back to back with the boy against all comers, and a partnership was born. They became the joint heads of the EC and when Kuboto had found Tokito spending the night in school, because his uncle had suddenly left on a 'business' trip, leaving a mess behind, he had invited the boy to share his apartment.

Then he learned more about his little friend.

Tokito was pure instinct. He did things that felt right. He felt deeply, strongly. He was smart, he was fast and he was strong. To Kuboto's surprise he was a match for Kuboto in battle, his instincts guiding him as well if not better then Kuboto's careful plans. Kuboto truly enjoyed watching the boy fight, he was so small and yet so powerful. For all the tragedy in his life, the boy was raw, he saw the world without the shades of gray that clouded Kuboto's vision. In Kuboto's careful care he blossomed. He was trusting, and he was innocent, so deliciously straight forward and naive.

So Kuboto had started the game, he flirted with the boy outrageously. It was he who pressed their bodies together, slung an arm around slim shoulders and dropped his tone to enchant the boy. He had sealed Tokitho's loyalty to him, the boy was game for anything Kuboto wanted to do, he broke doors down when he feared for Kuboto's safety, stood between Kuboto and his enemies both human and ghosts. And was strangely obedient to Kuboto requests. Requests that at times kept the boy in the dark and hurt the boy's tender heart.

And Kutobo cheered the boy on, supported him constantly, cared for the boys needs and god help anyone who was foolish enough to hurt the boy. Kuboto would crush under his heel any who dared too lay dirty hands on his 'property', destroy anyone foolish enough to cause pain to his bright and beautiful friend. He would not stop until he returned any pain experienced by Tikito a hundred fold, and he would deliver his sentence will a cool, unperturbed smile.

Kuboto watched Tokito argue with Katsuragi. Hmmm it was time to draw the boy's attention back to where it belonged and he gently interrupted the two. Kuboto knew, the boy would survive without him, he was too bright for any thing to dim his inner light for long, and by that measure he knew he would not survive the loss of the brightness in his heart. Tokito's smile entranced him, the joy in his laughter warmed every part of Kuboto's soul and two words Kubo-chan were music that called to his heart, his soul even.

He could not – would not lose that and soon very soon, the game they played was going to get extremely serious.

Soon he would not stop, even if Tokito asked him to. He would not, could not stop until all the boys resistance melted under his touch, until the boy's eyes clouded with passion, with love. He would not stop until the boy moaned for more and more, until the boy burned beyond endurance. Until the boy surrendered himself totally into his care, and he buried himself deep into the welcoming warmth that was Tokito.

Tokito was all about instinct, and Kuboto was all about control, and Kuboto knew the only way he could truly control and dominate instinct was to in turn totally surrender his control, to his own instincts. More and more Kuboto hungered for the chance do do just that.

---

Too much? OR just right. should i continue? R&R.


	2. Kitten finds a home

Ok this is 100% dedicated to people who reviewed. Had not really planned to write this deep and create a real story. But since people were so nice to review and someone asked for a Tokito perspective, I am trying to oblige. EC never gave much on the past (that i have seen) so have basically created stuff, based on charcaters. If you read between the lines you can really see how the M rated part of this is going to turn out. This is still safe, and the whole point is to head to the lemon at the moment. But have some fun on the way. Cheers - again review and give suggestions please.

-- enjoy ---

He could not remember their deaths. How he got the scar on his hand. He remembered his parents, their smell, their smiles and their love. Then at 8 they had left him. Well that was a bit unfair of him, but to the 8 year old, life was not about being fair. It was about being sad. He missed them, he wanted them and they weren't there. He had no memory of the two weeks in which they had died. He remembered them being happy, then he woke up in hospital, he had a scar on the back of his right hand and he was alone.

The lawyers had come, his parents had set aside a trust for his education, he would continue to attend private schools. But now he had to stay with relatives. And Tokito for the first time experienced rejection, isolation and neglect. His relations had bounced the boy from one family to another. At times he had been the convenient baby sitter or they had needed help to build an extension to the house or they had wanted to show how 'good-charitable" people they were. What ever the reason, it sure as hell had not been love, the boy had been passed around by his relatives as was convenient to them.

The boy was a good kid, he tried his best, to not be a burden. But he could not stand injustice. And as he grew, he got into fights protecting other people from bullies. He learned to fight well and channeled a lot of his anger and loneliness into sports and fighting for justice. He was good at it, and was not shy about telling people he was good.

He was short – it irritated him no end. His looks were a bit exotic, his naturally bluish black hair and his violet eyes, drew the attention of more then one admirer. And as empty as it was, having people admire his great looks was a lot better then being ignored. He could wear a cool glove even in school, with the excuse of covering the faint scar, the girls loved it. He was a beauty and proud of it.

His home life may be crap but school was pretty okay or it would have been if they let him stay in a school for more then 2 years before moving him. He had been in 5 schools since his parents death. So he did not have much chance of making real friends.

But his fighting was getting him a bad reputation, and his relatives were tired of even pretending to care. Finally they sent him to a Yokohama to stay with his uncle. He knew the lawyers had arranged it, arranged for him to attend Araiso Private. Huh, his parents lawyers were his most constant guardians in his life. And since his parents had arranged it, it always made him feel a little better, when his relatives moved him, rejected him.

His uncle drank a lot and gambled. He left Tokito alone, hardly even exchanging more then 5 words a day with the boy. It had been a relief to start in the new school.

At he end of his first day he found himself surrounded by 5 other boys. Wanting to 'initiate' him in the school and take his money – like he had much of that. He was used to this, seemed to happen every time he moved, and with such bad odds, he usually spent the rest of his first day in the nurse's office. Though the odds were against him – there was no way he was going to roll over. He prepared to fight – and braced himself for a beating.

Suddenly he felt a warmth at his back. He turned his head, and say a back, a tall one. (_Huh? no fair how can he be so tall._..) Hair tied back in a short tail, the tall boy turned. He wore glasses, and their eyes met for a moment. Tokito had noticed the boy lounging in the back of his class, watching, but they had not been introduced. Tokito's eyes widened in surprise as the eyes seemed to smile warmly at him behind thick glasses. (_what the??_)

Then the fight started, and instead of spending the rest of the day at the nurse's office, like his attackers had, he got introduced to Kubota three other guys in the Executive Committee. Tokito was not exactly sure how it happened but suddenly he was a member of the EC and had a partner. He now could fight for justice legitimately. And more importantly Kubuta-kun always seemed to have his back. School was great.

A month and a bit after he joined the EC, he was on his way back to where he slept. Home was something Tokito had lost a long time ago. He trudged to the house, he knew it was empty, his uncle had gone, left 3 days ago, off to some business conference. Tokito was a little suspicious of that because his uncle had been vague and hurried, leaving no contact numbers. But he figured it made no difference. He looked after himself anyway, the lawyers giving him enough of an allowance for food. Instant ramen and bread had been his main food since coming to Yokohama. He had told no one about his living circumstances, more then anything he wanted to stay in Araiso.

Deep in thought, Tokito took two steps into the house when he realized his mistake. The house was not empty. Three men in suits stood in the hall, he did not recognize them, but something made the heckles in the back rise. The man in the middle was tall, he had wavy black hair, he was tho only one not wearing sunglasses and was obviously the leader.

"What the hell are you doing I this house?" Tokito yelled out.

"My, my what an energetic little creature." the man said with a smile that set chills down Tokito's spine.

"If you are looking for my Uncle he left on a business trip 3 days ago, I don't have his contact. So please leave." Tokito said with growing unease.

The man eyed the young boy, Tokito tensed even further as a strange look that the boy did not recognize entered the man's cold brown eyes.

"Oh I doubt seriously your uncle is out on a business trip, he is in hiding. Since he owes my organization a great deal of money from his gambling. We cannot let things like this just go, you know Tokito." The man said this with a gloating smile.

_Shit how do these fuckers know my name._ Tokito thought, he tried to back up closer to the door, but the two guards grabbed an arm each. _Fuck this, I will only have one chance.. have to make sure I time it right._

The leader walked slowly up and stopped two feet from the boy. "Your uncle owes a great deal of money, and our mistake was we thought the house belonged to him. But it does not, he left with a huge debt and no assets, for us to get out money's worth. At least that is what I thought until just now. I had assumed you'd look like your uncle, but to my delight I see that the worthless drunk has been hiding a real diamond." The man said with a huge satisfied smile.

"What the heck are you talking about you jackass, there is no diamonds in the house, you can search it all you want. Tell your punks to let me go, this has nothing to do with me." Tokito said his eyes burning with anger as he glared fearlessly at the leader.

The man looked into the clear, bright and bold eyes staring him down, _Violet eyes – how rare._ _Oh yes,_ the man thought, _this trip is turning out to be lucrative, most lucrative indeed. How that old fool managed to raise a beautiful boy with such innocent eyes, is truly a wonder._

The man laughed aloud, "Search for it? We have no need to search for a diamond that is already in my possession. I believe, in lieu of the money your uncle owes us, I will take you." Tokito's eyes widened further in shock. The man with a satisfied smile, reached out to caress the boy's cheek. "You now belong to me. Boy."

Ice ran down Tokito's spine, but as the leader came closer the grips of the guards loosened. "Fuck that!" Tokito yelled. He brought his knee up and hit the leader where it hurt, twisting his body at the same time, he jerked his right hand free, and hit the guard on his left in the eyes, will all his body weight behind him.

He was free, and he was off.

Without a seconds hesitation, Tokito ran. He knew the area and ran to streets too small for cars, disappearing before the leader had time to fully recover. The leader recovered fast and looked at the empty street. His guards cringed in fear. But the man just smiled, "My that was amusing, I did not expect such wonderful entertainment today." The man said. _Tokito Minoru huh?_ He thought _You are indeed worth your weight in yen. _They left the house.

Tokito ran, instinctively he ran to the one safe place he had, school. He had no contacts in the city, no mobile phone. He did not have anyones home numbers. He was alone. And now that his adrenaline was receding he was afraid. He broke into the school, made his way to the EC room. It was dark, he risked switching on the light for a bit, grabbed some cushions and a table cloth from the cupboard, dumped the in a corner. And switched off the light. He sank into his make-shift bed, half sitting, half reclining, he curled up into the fetal position, and tried to stop shaking.

"Shit, shit, shit what am I to do? What the fuck was that about? I can't go back there. Its Friday night, the lawyers will only open on Monday. They will know what to do, but I don't want to leave Araiso, I don't want to leave the EC, Kubota-kun. The will make me leave. What the hell am I supposed to do?" Hungry, tired, scared and alone, the boy huddled into the smallest ball possible and closed his eyes. He was so cold. So tired.. He fell into an exhausted sleep.

It was warmth that woke him up, the pillow his head was on was firm but comforting, he nuzzled into the pillow, trying to burrow deeper into the warmth. The pillow moved.

Tokito's eyes jerked open, he raised his head, only to have his head, firmly but gently pushed back into a warm chest. A large strong hand on his head. "Kubota san?" Tokito choked out in surprise. He was sitting on Kubota's lap, cradled like a child in Kubota's arms and he had no idea how he got there.

"I was passing by, and saw a light blink on in the EC room. I came up here thinking to find a vandal or a thief, instead I found a cute little kitten, curled in a corner. (_I'm not little._ Grumbled Tokito) Hai hai, you are just right, see how you fit, here? I could hardly leave the kitten all alone could I? It looked hungry and cold."

"Kubota kun stop calling me kitten. Or I'll think of something equally silly to call you." Tokito said, he was still in the position Kubota had placed him. It should be wrong, but he was warm, and it was strange and he tried to move again, only to have Kubota gently but firmly hold him in place. So he stayed. His stomach growled the last time he had eaten was lunch.

"Hmmm... why ever not, my kitten is hungry isn't he? Or maybe he doesn't need me to feed him." Kobuto mocked gently. Tokito was silent. Kubota reached into his discarded jacket, and took out a couple of energy bars, he silently passed them to Tokito, who proceeded to wolf them down.

"Now please explain." Kubota said, he finally allowed Tokito out of his embrace, to place him in a position where he could meet Tokito's eyes.

"Huh... well my uncle seems to be in debt, when I got back to that place today, there were some guys there who said my uncle owed them money. I told them that uncle has been gone for 3 days, they did not like that. So they made some threats, but before they could do anything I ran. Until the lawyers office opens on Monday, I have no place else to go. I am really going to miss this place."

"Tokito what do you mean by that. And have you been living alone the last three days? Why didn't you tell me." Kubota asked irritated.

"It was not your problem, Kubota-kun, nothing to do with school. And (_sigh_) uncle is the only relative I have in Yokohama, the lawyers will probably have to send me back to my home city." Tokito dropped his head despondently, so he missed the flash of real anger in Kubota's eyes and the clenching of his fists. Then a slow satisfied smile spread across Kubota's face as he stared at the slight figure before him.

"Tokito, I live in my own apartment by myself, its spacious and there is a sofa bed. From now on you are going to stay with me." Kubota decided.

Tokito's head jerked up, "Really, you mean that. Just over the weekend or can I stay while we are in school?"

"No not just for the weekend." Kubota smiled as he saw the bright happiness glow in Tokito's eyes. "You can stay forever, kitten."

"Thanks Kubo-chan" Tokito said.

Kubota jerked in surprise. "What did you say?"

Tokito smiled roguishly, "Kubo-chan, I told you I'd call you something wired if you called me kitten. Kubota san."

Kubota looked at his partner for a long moment. "Don't call me that."

"Of course not Kubota san it would be weird, I was just teasing." Tokito said

"No I meant don't call me Kubota san, I like the other name better. Nobody has ever called me that."

"You WANT me to call you Kubo-chan? Sheesh you are weird Kubo-chan, sure if that's what you want." Tokito's smile lit the dark corners of the room.

As the two made their way out of the school, Kubota's arm went firmly around Tokito's shoulders. Kubota asked, with a mushing secret smile

"So Tokito if a kitten gives a man a name does it mean that the man belongs to the kitten?"

"Kubo-chan.... you really are weird."

And so Tokito began living with Kubo-chan. He finally had a plcae he called home.

The EC grew, they were 6 in number. Tokito was happy. Kubo-chan was weird, he liked to be mysterious so he did all this stuff, said thing that at first made Tokito squirm. But when he never really did anything more Tokito relaxed and began playing along. It made Kubo-chan happy, and anything that made Kubo-chan happy was fine with Tokito.


	3. Bleeding finger

LOL back on track to leamon ville... hehehe enjoy.

-------------------

Hmm.. Kubota watched with growing irritation. Recently Katsuragi and Tokito seemed to be getting close, too close for his liking. Ever since he had kept information from the EC, Katsuragi seemed to be gravitating closer to Tokito. He knew she had been angry at him, for making them worry and blamed him for Tokito breaking stuff and getting hurt. Since then she had gotten almost protective, of Tokito – she seemed to want to protect Tokito from HIM.

Kubota controlled a growl, as Katsuragi teased Tokito and gave his rice balls. Kubota was reaching his limit. Tokito seemed to have no clue as to what Katsuragi was up to, but Kubota was well aware of the looks she had been giving him. "Stop being tricky, be clear or else." That's what made it impossible for Kubota to actually get angry, he knew she was doing this to force his hand. He didn't like being forced, but somehow he knew that this was a battle he was going to lose. The prize was too dear for him to risk.

"Kubo-chan, wanna share a rice ball?" Tokito asked extending a hand to his partner, the rice ball cupped in his un-gloved palm.

"Hi Hi" Kubota said. He caught Tokito's wrist, brought the palm to his mouth and ate the rice ball. He ate it slowly, his tongue licking up pieces real and imaginary, he made gentle swipes on the palm. He heard Tokito's breathe catch, with just the tip of his tongue he traced Tokito's fate line, he felt the hand so snug in his tremble.

"Kubo-chan?" Tokito's voice was uncertain, but he did not make any attempt to pull his hand away. Tokito followed Kubota's lead in these little games they played, this however was new to the boy, he wasn't sure how to react.

"No point both our hand getting dirty. Huh?" Kubota said simply, he threw an arm around Tokito's shoulder. "You hand is a mess, lets get it cleaned up." Kubota said leading Tokito out of the EC room.

"It's your fault my hand is in a mess!! Don't blame me." Tokito grumbled, he totally missed the sideways look Kubota gave Katsuragi, and the determined look she gave him in return.

Ainoura looked at Katsuragi, "What are you doing? I don't think you want to get Kubota angry with you."

Katsuragi smirked, "Kubota knows exactly what I am doing. He can stop being misleading or I will do what I like. The rest of you do not interfere. Its good for Kubota to realize that he cannot simple do as he pleases."

The rest of the EC were smart enough to not want to get involved.

There was a commotion in the halls later that day. Nothing big, three guys trying to bully a first year. Tokito arm band in place went to administer justice. Kubota stood back and watched appreciatively as his partner laid waste to the bullies in quick order. Tokito was all energy and life, he really was a beauty. Kubota supposed Katsuragi had a point, he was leaving it too long. He had to admit recently the game had become rather... lets say.. unsatisfying.

A movement to the side caught Kubota's eye, a 4th member of the gang was running up to Tokito from the side. He held a piece of wood high in his hand aiming for Tokito's head. The bully brought the wood down with the force of his body behind the swing. He totally over balanced as the wood was caught in an unbreakable hold. Kubota's eyes gleamed murderously, the bully quelled at the look.

Before he could do anything, Kubota's fist plunged into his stomach, hitting the boy with the wood may have been less painful. As the bully fell forward, Kubota's knee met the bully's nose shattering the bone. The boy fell forward. Kubota was still furious, he drew a leg back.... two warm hands clasped around his chest drawing him away.

"Kubo-chan its enough." The voice cut through his anger, dissipating it as nothing else could. He leaned back into Tokito's embrace.

"Hi Hi" he said, his eyes closing behind his glasses.

"Are you okay Kubo-chan?" Tokito asked trying to maneuver around to face Kubota, but Kubota was leaning so heavily on him, he was forced to maintain his position, lest Kubota fall.

"No, I want to go home, now." Kubota said softly. He turned, still leaning on Tokito he guided the boy out of the school. Katsuragi could write the incident report as far as Kubota was concerned.

As always Tokito made his token grumble "You're heavy Kubo-chan."

As always Kubota went "Hi Hi" and leaned further onto Tokito, and as always Tokito adjusted to support Kubota even further.

They got to their apartment.

Tokito expected Kubota to (as always) suddenly let him go as soon as they got inside.

Only this time Kubota did not let him go. Tokito found himself being dragged to the couch. Kubota floppped down, pulling Tokito with him. Tokito ended up almost sitting on Kubota. "Kubo-chan?" Tokito asked confused. He did not attempt to move. Tokito knew from experience if Kubota put him in a position, he had better get comfortable. Kubota never lets him move, until Kubota is ready to let him go. Tokito relaxed in Kubota's arms.

Kubota smiled, he made small adjustments in their positions until Tokito head rested on his shoulder and they were comfortably settled. They sat silently for a bit.

Kubota raised the hand he had caught the wood with. A sliver had penetrated his finger, it was still bleeding. He brought the finger in front of Tokito.

"Kubo-chan you are hurt." Tokito said trying to get to get the antiseptic and treat the cut. Expecting the move Kubota's arm went around Tokito trapping his hand, his long legs tangled with Tokito's easily trapping the boy in place. "Kubo-chan we have to treat that."

"Yes Tokito, we have to treat this." Kubota did not release Tokito, instead he brought this bleeding finger a centimeter away from Tokito's lips, and waited.

"Kubo-chan?" Tokito said, his tone was very uncertain.

"Treat my finger Tokito." Kubota said softly, his breath in caressed Tokito's ear. His voice was low and compelling.

"Kubo-chan." Tokito repeated almost desperately.

The tip of Kuboto's tongue traced the shell of Tokito's ear, Kubota could feel the slight shudders that ran though Tokito in response. His finger had not moved.

"My finger is bleeding Tokito, treat my finger, now." Kubota's voice for all its softness, was commanding and hypnotic.

Slowly very slowly, almost in spite of himself, Tokito's mouth opened, his tongue reached out, cradling the pad of the bleeding finger, he brought it back into the warm carven of his mouth. Kobuta's other fingers cupped Tokito's jaw, and he pressed his finger in deep. Tokito tasted copper and Kubota, the taste overwhelming him, he sucked hard, shudders continuously ran down his small frame.

"Yes" Kobuta whispered, cradling Tokito so that he felt every shudder. "Yes just like that, my Tokito, take me inside you."

TBC??? --

** so shall I leave th rest to your imagniations. LOL


	4. Controlling Instinct

Kubota pressed his finger into Tokito's warm mouth, his free hand slipped beneath the jacket, as he pressed an open mouthed kiss on Tokito's neck. Tokito jerked in surprise, or tried to, he was held firmly by Kubota. Slowly Kubota pulled his finger out of Tokito's mouth, so that he could hold the smaller's boys jaw in place as he pressed kisses to the slender neck. Tokito's froze, too shocked to react. "K..K..Kubo-chan" Tokito whispered uncertainly.

"Hush, Tokito. You tasted me, now I'm going to taste you, that's fair isn't it?" Kubota said easily as he expertly removed and tossed aside Tokito's jacket.

"Kubo-chan that doesn't sound right." Tokito said hesitantly.

Kubota didn't answer he smiled, as he lapped his way to Tokito's ear. They were amazingly soft and silky and Kubota learned in delight, they were extremely sensitive. Tokito's exotic eyes went wide, his back arched and his breathe caught in a reaction that he could not hide. Shudders ran down his spine "I...I.. I think we are even now, Kubo-chan. You have tasted enough. Stop, please, this is weird."

"Enough? NO Tokito this is no where near enough. I want to taste every inch of you, even that will not be enough. It will never be enough." Kubota said softly, his arms were steel around his friend, he nuzzled Tokito's neck softly, comfortingly. "You are not afraid are you Tokito?" his words whispered into Tokito's ear.

"No, I'm never afraid of you Kubo-chan, but I think we should stop." Tokito said he tried to be firm but his voice came out raspy.

Kubota's hand slipped beneath the shirt popping buttons, he found Tokito's nipple, which obediently pucked and hardened under his caress. Tokito started squirming as if to break free.

"Stop that Tokito, I'll lose my place." Kubota said firmly, licking Tokito's ear. "Shhhh.. kitten, I am just going to touch you and taste you, nothing else,... for now. Tokito, if you really want me to stop, you have to say 'Kubota, leave me alone' and I will not touch you again."

"I.. I.. dont like saying that Kubo-chan, but..." Tokito found that he did not want to say those words.

"No buts Tokito, don't you trust me?"

"Yes. I trust you Kubo-chan." Tokito said instinctively without hesitation.

Kubota his eyes glittering with satisfaction, he angled Tokito so that they could be face to face. "Then trust me with yourself, Tokito. Trust me with your body, trust me with your heart, trust me to decide how far we can go."Very slowly giving Tokito time to jerk his head away he lowered his head and his lips met Tokito's trembling ones.

The kiss was sweet, deep and long, it was a kiss that calmed, that gentled, that prepared for the assault to come. The gentle kiss went on and on, until Tokito relaxed, his body becoming plaint against Kubota. Tokito lips softened, and yielded. With a soft moan, they opened, inviting in the invader. Kubota was quick to take up the invitation, drawing Tokito closer to him, he gently swept his tongue in. His sweeps were gentle but relentless, demanding a responses that the boy was unable to hold back.

When Kubota finally broke the kiss, he gazed deep into the enchanting but dazed eyes, seeing the confusion and heat and acceptance in the beautiful orbs.

"Tokito" Kubota whispered.

"Kubo-chan" Tokito responded, looking at the fire in his partners eyes, Tokito's face went bright red, his body trembling, he pressed his face into the side of Kubota's neck. Seeking comfort from his tormentor.

"That's right Tokito," Kubota said softly stroking the silky hair. His other hand unbuttoned the rest of Tokito's shirt and gently bared the slender but strong body. He ran his hands freely along the firm skin of Tokito's back and chest. Kunota could feel Tokito's trembling, his hot breath that caught and tickled against Kubota's neck, and the hands that clenched his shirt almost reflexively. Kubota stroked the back of Tokito's neck, immediately in helpless response Tokito arched his head back, exposing his neck.

"That's right Tokito," Kubota said his mouth delicately exploring the vulnerable offering, "Give in to your instincts, hold nothing back and respond. Let me control your body, let me take charge of you."

"That's not fair Kubo-chan, we should both have control, we are partners." The words were dragged from Tokito as his own breath made it hard to speak.

"But it is fair, since we met, since I saw you that first time. You have controlled my heart, you have totally dominated my thoughts. All I control is your body, how can you say that it is not fair. When I have surrendered everything else to you a long time ago." Kubota said in a ridiculously reasonable voice. "Kittens are wild and independent, wild dogs are independent by situation but always always they seek a home, always seeking their true owner."

"Kubo-chan, you want us to get a pet dog? Now?" Tokito asked, his eyes crossing a little as he tried to follow what his friend was saying. Then Kubota fingers rolled his nipples and all ability to process left Tokito as waves of sensation washed over him.

Kubota gazed at the clear violet eyes, they had heated with passion, but the core of innocence, of pureness was still bright, it wrapped around Kubota's cynical soul, gave him a harbor; in this slight being he had found a home. There was nothing, absolutely nothing Kubota would not do for his Tokito, except one, which was leave. To leave Tokito would be to leave his heart and soul behind, after all wild dogs when they found their masters were the most loyal of pets. And they claimed their masters as much as their masters claimed them.

To that end Kubota, removed Tokito's pants, and in a swift move reversed their positions so that Tokito was stretched on the sofa and he was on top. "Don't move Tokito" Kubota commanded as he slowly removed the last articles of clothing hiding Tokito from his hungry eyes. His eyes possessively scanned the slender length. Tokito's blush spread though his whole body, like a cat, he hissed, and tried to squirm away. "I said don't move. Tokito". Kubota said in a firm voice. "Hmm.. such disobedience kitten. Should I allow it Tokito?" Kubota asked as his hand closed around Tokito's stiff member and the boy arched in reaction, his eyes rolling back in pleasure.

Kubota pumped the sensitive organ rhythmically, "Answer me Tokito," Kubota demanded of the trembling boy who's hands hand closed around his arm, half pulling him away, even as his hips arched into Kubota's strokes. The boy blinked in confusion. He had no idea what Kubota was saying. "Disobedience should be punished, don't you agree?" As he asked the question, Kubota stroked the dewing head, Tokito's whole body jerked.

"yes, yes, I agree Kubo-chan." Tokito blurted out, simply agreeing with out actually understanding what he was agreeing to.

"Good boy." satisfaction dripped from Kubota's voice. He reached for Tokito's discarded short, clasped Tohito's hands behind his back, and gently bound them. Tokito's eyes widened in surprise, Kubota watched closely, and when he saw no fear in the purple eyes, he caught Tokito's head and kissed him deeply. His need for Tokito almost spiraling out of control, but his love for the boy, gave him the strength to not totally overwhelm his beloved friend this first time. As he had promised he only intended to taste.

Kubota kissed his way down Tokito's body, all the boy could do was respond. Tokito's moans were the only sounds in the room. Kubota played with the budding nipples, until Tokito's body went plaint in desire, his trembling was continuous and his uninhibited cries music to Kubota's ears. Kubota kissed his way down as he touched a spot just below Tokito's navel, the boy's back hyper extended and he mewled in mind numbing pleasure. Immediately enchanted by the sound, Kubota focused on the sensitive spot, pre-cum leaked out and the mewls became pleas for relief. Tokito did not know what exactly he wanted, he just wanted, he was burning, he needed, badly.

Only when the boy was pleading and mindlessly responding to every gentle but possessive touch, did Kubota's mouth find the heart of Tokito's heat. His mouth closed around the member. And Tokito's reaction was instantaneous, heat and moisture rose in the boy. Kubota sucked and stroked expertly, he intended to drink his fill. His hand went to the swollen balls, and as he rolled them it was the last straw. Tokito exploded and came hard. Cum filled Kubota's mouth, and he sucked and drank the load until he had taken in every drop, and the boy finally went limp.

Kubota gathered Tokito in his arms, he cuddled the plaint form for a while. Tokito still bound, only buried his head in Kubota's shoulder, breathing in his smoky scent. Very gently Kubota released Tokito hands, and placed them around his neck. Tokito immediately clung to him. Kubota smiled and carried his little kitten to him room. Tokito feel asleep during the short journey, Kubota tucked the sleeping boy into him bed, and laid down next to him. He kissed Tokito's hair line gently. "Good night my heart." Kubota whispered as he held Tokito close and drifted to sleep.

/// **

_Usually Kubota was very careful when they came home from school. But that day he had been distracted and careless. And he had missed the inconspicuous car that had trailed the pair from school. For the first time the watchers had been able to trail the pair to their destination, they noted the apartment they went into. Called their boss and relayed the information. A firm pair of cold and cruel lips twisted in a smile when he knew that his diamond had been found. The smile disappeared as the circumstances the boy was living in was explained. His lips thinned, he would have to retrieve his property before it received the wrong kind of training. Dealing with the other should not be a problem. _

_--tbc-- _


End file.
